vroniplagwikiaorg_de-20200216-history
Ea/Befunde
Herausragende Quellen * Turhan (2008): Diese bei derselben Betreuerin angefertigte Dissertation ist die Quelle einer wörtlichen und lückenlosen Textübernahme, die sich von Seite 5 bis Seite 28 erstreckt. Die Quelle ist nirgends in der untersuchten Arbeit erwähnt. Diverse Tipp- und Grammatikfehler aus der Quelle bleiben im übernommenen Text unkorrigiert. * Young et al. (2008) sowie das dazugehörende Daten-Supplement Young et al. (2008b) bilden die Basis für den Teil der Dissertation, der nicht aus Turhan (2008) stammt (S. 4-5, 29-43). Übernommen werden Textpassagen (nach Übersetzung aus dem Englischen) sowie Analysedaten. Die Quelle wird nicht erwähnt. Die Betreuerin der hier untersuchten Arbeit ist gleichzeitig die letzte (=Senior-)Autorin der Quelle. Herausragende Fundstellen * Fragment 006 01: Eine gesamte Seite stammt wörtlich aus einer ungenannten Quelle. * Fragment 014 01: Es werden auch Tipp- und Grammatikfehler mitübernommen, was auf eine Übernahme im Copy-Paste-Stil hinweist. Siehe auch: **Fragment 012 01 **Fragment 013 01 **Fragment 015 01 **Fragment 022 01. * Fragmen 004 03: Eine Seite wird eins-zu-eins aus einer ungenannten Quelle übersetzt. * Fragment 039 01: Auch Analysedaten werden übernommen. Andere Beobachtungen * Das Literaturverzeichnis (S. 44-53) ist alphabetisch angeordnet und die 140 Einträge sind nicht nummeriert. Dazu sei angemerkt: ** 119 dieser 140 Einträge findet man auch im Literaturverzeichnis von Nowak-Göttl et al. (2010), welches insgesamt 120 Einträge hat; es gibt also nur einen Verweis in Nowak-Göttl et al. (2010), der nicht bei Ea (2010) zu finden ist, und bei diesem einen Verweis handelt es sich um Young et al. (2008), der Quelle substantieller ungekennzeichneter Übernahmen. ** Auf den Seiten der untersuchten Arbeit, die nicht von Turhan (2008) übernommen sind (4-5, 29-43) findet man im Fließtext zahlreiche numerische Verweise, welche aber nicht zugeordnet werden können, da die Einträge im Literaturverzeichnis nicht nummeriert sind. Auch deuten multiple Verweise wie z.B. "116-131" (S. 34, Zeile 1) darauf hin, dass diese Verweise sich wohl nicht auf ein alphabetisch angeordnetes Literaturverzeichnis beziehen. Auf der anderen Seite gibt es numerische Verweise genau von 1 bis 140. ** Auf den Seiten, die von Turhan (2008) übernommen sind (5-29), wird auf die Literatur im Text verwiesen. Dabei fällt auf, dass die große Mehrheit der so angegebenen Publikationen nicht im Literaturverzeichnis zu finden ist. Dazu sei auch bemerkt, dass die online publizierte Version der Quelle (nur die wurde hier herangezogen) überhaupt kein (!) Literaturverzeichnis besitzt. * Prof. Dr. Ulrike Nowak-Göttl war die Betreuerin sowohl der hier untersuchten Arbeit Ea (2010) als auch der Dissertation Turhan (2008). Ihr hätten also durchaus die Textparallelen auffallen können. Auch der zweite Gutachter war bei beiden Arbeiten derselbe. * Prof. Nowak-Göttl war auch Senior-Autorin der Meta-Studie Young et al. (2008), ihr hätten also auch die Textähnlichkeiten mit dieser Studie auffallen können. Auch aus inhaltlichen Gründen ist erstaunlich, dass sie als Betreuerin und Prüferin nicht sichergestellt hat, dass Young et al. (2008) erwähnt wurde. Immerhin gilt den Autoren der Studie Young et al. (2008) zufolge: "this is the first meta-analysis of observational studies investigating the association of genetic traits and VTE in children." (Seite 1377: l.Sp: unten) * Es gibt in der untersuchten Arbeit insgesamt 7 Abbildungen, die wie folgt benannt sind: ** Seite 8: "Abb. 2" ** Seite 11: "Abbildung 1" ** Seite 14: "Abbildung 2" ** Seite 40: "Abbildung 3" (Abbildungsüberschrift in Englisch) ** Seite 41: "Abbildung 4" (Abbildungsüberschrift in Englisch) ** Seite 42: "Abbildung 4" (die Abbildung ist zudem identisch zur Abbildung auf der Vorseite) ** Seite 43: "Abbildung 7" (Abbildungsüberschrift in Englisch). * Es fällt auf, dass ein zahnmedizinischer Doktorgrad ("doctor medicinae dentium" laut Deckblatt) verliehen wurde für eine Arbeit über Thrombosen bei Kindern. * Die zur Zeit der Abgabe der Dissertation gültige Promotionsordnung der medizinischen Fakultät in Münster verlangt u.a. eine Erklärung zur Dissertation, dass "die Doktorandin/ der Doktorand sie nur unter Benutzung der im Literaturverzeichnis angegebenen Quellen angefertigt hat und sonst kein anderes gedrucktes oder ungedrucktes Material verwendet wurde" (§2 (1) 4.) Statistik Illustration Kategorie:Ea Kategorie:Befunde